


I Wanna Be the Very Best (or at Least Better Than You)

by Dewy_Peach



Series: FrUK Week 2019 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe - Children, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Rivals to Friends to Lovers, Romance, alice is an unstoppable force, alternative universe - pokemon, childhood sillyness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 17:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19978183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dewy_Peach/pseuds/Dewy_Peach
Summary: Alice's first Pokémon was a Magikarp, and Marianne's Furfrou failed miserably in its first (and last) beauty contest. No one would have expected these girls to become the strongest trainers in Kalos (and one of its most famous and admired couples).





	I Wanna Be the Very Best (or at Least Better Than You)

Alice Kirkland is one of the strongest Pokémon trainers currently living in Kalos, matched only by her fiancée, Marianne Bonnefoy. Few would imagine that her first Pokémon was, in fact, a Magikarp.

Alice had been nine years old, playing by the river, when she found a wounded Magikarp lying breathlessly on the shore. Alice was known as a tough girl, but she actually had a good and tender heart, and couldn’t stand the thought of leaving the poor Pokémon to die. She caught it and brought it to the local Pokémon center, where they helped her revive the Magikarp; after that, she cared for it with unending compassion. 

She was also insistent on training her Magikarp, despite the comments from her peers, and would go down to the river every day to practice with it.

“Magikarp is the most useless Pokémon in the world.”

Alice looked up from where her precious Pokémon was swimming in circles. It was Marianne, who lived across the street from Alice’s home, and was known as the prettiest girl in the village. She was accompanied by her Pokémon, a female Furfrou named Lulu, who ran excitedly around them, sniffing around the trees.

“ _You’re_ useless,” Alice retorted. “Show her, Bubbles. Jump!”

The Magikarp soared out of the water immediately, reaching the height of Marianne’s head before flopping back into the water. 

“Wow,” Marianne said sarcastically. “How useful.”

“There are Magikarp jumping competitions, you know,” Alice pointed out angrily. “It’s not so easy.”

“Well,” Marianne crossed her arms. “Why not take yours to one?”

“Well,” Alice mimicked her tone, “maybe I will.”

“I can’t wait,” Marianne said. Then she called her Furfrou, and they left.

“We’re gonna show them, Bubbles,” Alice said heatedly to her Magikarp. 

***

A month later, Marianne’s family received an invitation to the Magikarp jumping competition in the nearby town. Marianne was skeptical about the whole affair, but arrived to find Alice dressed in the traditional orange-and-yellow Magikarp trainer clothes, cheering on her Bubbles and instructing it when to jump. They apparently made for a good pair, and won second place. Marianne was so surprised that she shook Alice’s hand and congratulated her. Afterwards, she remembered her pride, and added: “it’s still useless, though.” 

Alice kept competing, and a year later she won first place in the regional competition and entered the national championship. Bubbles had jumped higher than the roof of the Pokémon center in their village. Even Marianne had to admit that it was an impressive achievement.

“Will you come to see me compete too?” Marianne asked. “Lulu is going to participate in a Furfrou beauty contest.”

“Now _that’s_ some useless stuff, if you ask me,” Alice said. “But sure, I’ll come.”

She showed up in her Magikarp trainer outfit, waving a flag with a badly drawn Lulu on it and yelling her cheers. The other guests in the show gave her sideways glances, but she didn’t seem to care.

Lulu didn’t win any awards, even though Marianne had styled its fur into a pink heart. Marianne was pretty angry when they went out of the building. “Who cares about this useless contest anyway,” she fumed. “At least my Lulu, unlike all those stupid cotton balls, is more than just a pretty face. She’s clever and brave.”

“Hmmm,” Alice said. “Have you thought about maybe trying competitive battling?”

“Battling?” Marianne repeated, surprised. “Me and Lulu? Well, I guess. She _is_ a fighter.”

“You are, too,” Alice said. Then she went all red and left, saying that she had to check on Bubbles. 

That was strange, Marianne thought, because lately Bubbles came everywhere with Alice, inside a pokéball.

***

Marianne started training Lulu to fight, and soon enough they were stronger than half the kids in the village. People tended to underestimate them, but they were both much fiercer than they looked. Marianne hated to be looked down on, and if another trainer dared to comment about the pretty ribbons that she tied in Lulu’s hair, she would be quick to teach them a lesson.

Alice returned to the national Magikarp jumping championship year after year, and when she and Marianne turned twelve she finally won first place. The gleaming gold medal was added to the wall in her room, which was already covered in awards. 

“Bubbles and I are going to the world championship in Kanto,” she told Marianne with gleaming eyes. “Kanto! Can you imagine?”

“That’s incredible,” Marianne said. “Still useless, though.”

Alice snorted. “Will you come to cheer on me?”

“I don’t think I can. Kanto is pretty far.” Marianne wasn’t sure how she felt about that. 

“It’s alright,” Alice said, grinning. “I know you’ll be cheering on me from here.”

The plans were cancelled, however, when Bubbles evolved out of the blue. Alice was dipping her legs in the river and training her Magikarp; it was a clear and beautiful summer day, so Marianne and Lulu came by to bicker. They were going through their regular round of insults when suddenly, there was a bright flash of light, and the water around Bubbles exploded in all directions, soaking them through. When the current returned to normal and they could see again, they found that where once a small Magikarp had been, there was now a giant blue fish dragon.

Alice, without losing a beat, ran towards it with excitement. “Bubbles! You’re so big now!”

Marianne, white as a sheet of paper, could only stare as Alice climbed onto the Gyarados’s back. Lulu had jumped into her arms, and she was numbly petting her head.

“I guess we can’t go to Kanto now,” Alice called after settling comfortably behind Bubbles’ horns, her voice almost inaudible from where Marianne stood. “But we can do Pokémon battles! And explore the ocean! Come on, Bubbles, let's go exploring. Bye, Marianne, Lulu!”

The Gyarados let out a deafening roar and began swimming downstream, a cheerful and waving Alice on top. 

“Bye, I guess,” Marianne whispered, still in shock.

***

“Want a ride?” Alice asked.

Marianne dubiously studied Bubbles. It shook its head from side to side and roared at her, showing teeth as long as her arms. She shuddered, wondering if it remembered when she called it useless years ago, and whether it would now eat her as a revenge. 

“Don’t tell me you’re afraid,” Alice challenged. 

“Of course I’m not,” Marianne frowned. “Come on, Lulu, get inside.” 

Lulu went into her Pokéball, and Marianne climbed onto Gyarados’ head, sitting next to Alice and grabbing hold of a smooth teal-coloured horn. Before she realised what was happening, they were moving at a stomach-wrenching speed. The wind and spray flew into her face, and her knuckles went white as she held on with all her strength. Alice was yelling joyfully next to her, and she found that she was smiling as well. There was something very freeing about the feeling — almost like flying. 

Later, they sat on the river shore next to the village. Lulu stood by the water, barking at Bubbles, who roared back. They almost seemed to be talking.

“I’m going to leave,” Marianne said. 

“What?” Alice asked. “Why?”

Marianne shrugged. “I’m already stronger than all the trainers in all the nearby villages. It’s no longer a challenge.”

“None of them will even battle me,” Alice said sourly. “They run away as soon as they see Bubbles. I think I should leave too.”

“Where?”

“I’ll see.”

“I know where I’m going,” Marianne said. “I’m going to the gym in Santalune City. And then to the one in Cyllage. I’m going to defeat all the gym leaders in Kalos.” She smiled. “One day, I’ll be the strongest trainer in the world.”

“No, you won’t,” Alice put out her tongue. “ _I_ will be the strongest trainer in the world.”

“Ha! That’s funny.”

“Well,” Alice said. “Let’s meet up at some point, and battle to see which one is stronger.”

“Sounds good,” Marianne agreed. “I’m going to win.”

“No, you’re not. I am."

Marianne splashed at her. "Are you going to _jump_ your way to the league?" 

"Are _you_ going to make it there on a runway?" 

Marianne pushed Alice into the water, and Alice dragged her down with her. They shoved and splashed at each other for a few minutes before returning to the shore, giggling and breathless. Their Pokémon shifted closer, Lulu jumping onto Marianne’s lap and Bubbles touching his huge head to Alice’s feet.

“You know, I think this is why boys never ask us out,” Marianne said. She gestured at the two Pokémon. “We’re too intimidating.”

“Good,” Alice replied. “I don’t like boys.”

Marianne thought that it was a very interesting thing to say; for some reason, it made her heart beat faster.

***

A few weeks later, Alice and Marianne said goodbye at the entrance to the village. 

“I’ll be stronger than you when we next meet,” Marianne said.

“You wish,” Alice smiled.

Marianne smiled back at her. Then they each chose a different road and started walking, their hearts full of mixed excitement and worry.

And that was just the start of their story — the story of two girls who would become the most famous and admired couple in Kalos.


End file.
